Future Trunks: Trunks Story
by Rozuial
Summary: Takes place during Future Trunks movie. Modified it a bit and added scenes you have not seen in the movie. Gohan just died and Trunks morns his death.
1. Dont cry Trunks

Future Trunks  
  
Trunks story  
  
Created by: Mickey  
  
This is a fanfic i made after watching many times the Future Trunks movie. I hope you like it.  
  
May contain Mild Violence, course language, Sexual Situation and suggestive dialog. No explicit sex or nudity.  
  
______  
  
( P.O.V Trunks)  
  
I have to set the moon before you read this fanfic.  
  
Set up: Trunks is 13 years old and cant change into a super sayjin. Gohan has been teaching him and training him. Gohan is Trunks master.  
  
Gohan knocked Teen Trunks out on a hill top and dont want him to fight. Gohan gos off and fight the androids but dies.  
  
_____  
  
Trunks wakes up and rubs his head looking out over the destroyed city that lays below him.  
  
" Ahh!! Darn you Gohan!!"  
  
He slowly flys over the city looking for Gohan and spots him. he flys down and walks slowly to his lifeless body which lays in the pouring rain in the streets.  
  
Trunks tears and starts to sob a bit while getting closer " Darn you. why did you have to go and do that? we could have beat them togeather"  
  
He picks up Gohans body and looks at the face. Such pain. " It didnt have to end this way. It cant end this way. Gohan. Gohan. GOHAN!! NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Trunks gos into a rage and stands screaming loudly. Glass breaks near by as his crys of pain inflate to its max sending Trunks over the edge. His pain becomes more as he screams and something happens.  
  
A spark, a light as it may. Trunks taps into his prowers and finally accends to Super Sayjin. Finally hes training is done but at the cost of his master, his friend, Gohan's life.  
  
Trunks leaves slowly and heads home to give the bad new. he decideds to goto Chi Chi's house first and tell her. " Shes going to be so mad. Can i really tell her that her only son is dead?"  
  
He thinks as he heads to the house and lands. Chi Chi is outside hanging laundry up to dry.  
  
" Hi Trunks. Nice to see you again. its been a while." She looks so happy.  
  
" Chi Chi" he says with a sad face.  
  
" What is it? whats wrong? Trunks?"  
  
Trunks walks closer to her and holds her hand softly. " Chi Chi... Gohan. is.." he cant say it cause he tears up fast and sniffles.  
  
" NO!! Not gohan!! ahhh!!!" she falls into trunks arms and crys " Not gohan. Not my only son. He cant be dead." she crys more into him.  
  
" Im affread so Chi Chi." he holds her as she crys and the Ox King comes out.  
  
" Whats going on out here? I thought i heard crying?" he spots Chi Chi and Trunks crying togeather and figures it out and starts to cry himself.  
  
All come togeather and hold each other while crying.  
  
Chi Chi stops crying and looks at Trunks" Trunks.. theres something you must see"  
  
" what?"  
  
Chi Chi leads trunks in the house and goes to a closet and pulls out something thats very long and seems heavy to Chi Chi.  
  
She turns and hands it to him " Gohan got this for you and wanted you to have it if he ever passed on. It was his last wish"  
  
Trunks accepts it and opens it revieling a Sword and case with a strap. " He.. got me a sword?"  
  
" Yes he did. he found it a few days ago in Satan City after it was destroyed. He was searching for suvivors but never found any. He said that this sword will keep you safe and to remember him by."  
  
Trunks eyes start to water a bit and hugs Chi Chi " Thanks."  
  
Chi Chi hugs back then lets go and looks in his eyes. " Trunks.. Kill them. Kill them both, Make them suffer as my son did."  
  
" I will. They will both pay." He straps the sword to his back and powers up. " See you later Chi Chi." he waves and flys off towards home.  
  
" Good luck.. Trunks." Chi Chi Waves and heads back in the house.  
  
___  
  
How you like this so far? Please Review now and the next one will be alone shortly.  
  
Trunks: You can do such good storys.  
  
I know i can. ^-^ Im the best.  
  
Trunks: Ya. Ya. *rolls eyes* Just you wait. The next fic im older. hehehe. can i find a good looking girl?  
  
Why are you thinking about that? You have fighting to do. The Androids are attack Capsul Corp.  
  
Trunks: What!!  
  
Stay tuned for the next exciting epsiode of DBZ Fanfics. 


	2. Trunks story part 2

Future Trunks  
  
Trunks Story  
part 2  
  
Created by: Mickey  
  
This is a fanfic i made after watching many times the Future  
Trunks movie. I hope you like it.  
  
May contain Mild Violence, course language, Sexual Situation and  
suggestive dialog. No explicit sex or nudity.  
  
___________  
  
Trunks: Now were you kidding that the androids are  
attacking my home?  
  
Well. hehehe. I may have been lieing. just a little.  
  
Trunks: What about the girls then?  
  
Trunks! Stop with the girls thing. your only 13 right  
now.  
  
Trunks: Well i will be 18 in this fic. Right? Then i  
can find a girl.  
  
Trunks! im telling the story. so stop with the girl  
thing and read.  
  
Trunks: Alright.  
  
_____________________  
  
Trunks gets home after visiting Chi chi's and telling her  
that her only son, Gohan was dead. Now he has to tell Bulma.  
  
" This will be easy but... Oh Gohan. Why. Why. Why did  
you go and get yourself killed? Oh Gohan."  
  
He crys all the way home and lands where his mom, Bulma  
meets him at the door looking mad.  
  
" And where have you been young man?" She taps her foot  
on the ground with her arms crossed.  
  
Trunks whips the tears from his eyes " Mom. Gohan is..  
Dead."  
  
Bulma gasps and almost falls to the ground just as Trunks  
catches her and leads her inside.  
  
Bulma sits on the couch still trying to catch her breath.  
" How.. Why.. No.." She looks at trunks. " Is he.. Really  
dead?"  
  
Trunks nods and Bulma looks even sadder. " Now who will  
help us? Who will protect us?"  
  
Trunks stands up. " I will. I will protect earth. I will  
destroy the androids myself."  
  
Bulma looks at him suprised then gigles a bit. " Trunks.  
You cant. You cant go super sayjin. remember?"  
  
Trunks smirks. " Watch this."  
  
Trunks growles a bit and balls up his fists. His body  
starts to glow as he remembers Gohan as he once was. As his  
master. A rage forms again in trunks and his power level grows  
dermaticly. Bulma is suprised more as she witnesses Trunks  
going Super Sayjin.  
  
Trunks glows bright yellow as a super sayjin. " See mom.  
I can now defeat them."  
  
" Oh Trunks" bulma rushs to Trunks and hugs him as he  
returns to normal form.  
  
_______________  
  
Years pass and Trunks grows older. He is now 18.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Trunks: See. What did i tell you. Im now 18. look out  
ladys. Cause here comes you love man. Hahahaha.  
  
Trunks! What the hell are you doing? Im in the middle of  
a story!  
  
Trunks: Sorry.  
*****************************************  
  
Trunks is helping bring food into the house and can see  
his mom doing something at her computer.  
  
" What are you doing now mom?"  
  
Trunks wanders over to her and looks over her shoulder.  
  
" Well son. Im trying to make a time machine."  
  
" A what?"  
  
" A time machine. Its to where you can travile back in  
time to get Goku. He may be able to save us."  
  
trunks gets a bit angry " Mom! I am here. I can go super  
sayjin. Why do we have to get some people that are from the  
past that couldnt beat them before?"  
  
Bulma turns around and looks at trunks. " Trunks. Goku  
died of a heart deasies. If he was still alive he could beat  
them. Goku.. goku was the best guy. He could beat anyone.  
Did you know that he beat your father?"  
  
Trunks steps back a bit " What! He.. he beat dad? he was  
the one that killed him?"  
  
" No Trunks. Your father first hated Goku but then they  
both became friends. I guess. Anyway. Your father admitted  
defeat but wanted a rematch sometime. He never got one but when  
Goku died. your father for the first time shed tears for him.  
It was kinda sweet in a way."  
  
" Ah. Mom. You make it sound like my father and Goku  
were.... you know. "  
  
Bulma didnt know what Trunks was talking about " Huh?  
What you mean?"  
  
" You know. Gay."  
  
Bulma gets up and slaps trunks. " Dont you ever say that  
about your father. i know i dont like your father much eather  
but he's your father."  
  
Trunks rubs his face and flys off to be alone. He flys  
towards a city that was destroyed and lands. He sits on a half  
broken bench and thinks of what his mother was saying.  
  
Just then he hears a noise behind him in a building. "  
Who.. Whos there!"  
  
A young man steps out of the rubble. " Hey hey! dont  
shoot. Im not the enemy!"  
  
" Hm? Oh sorry. I thought everyone here was dead."  
  
" Well they are but im from a town near by that was  
attacked. I survived and came here looking for help. Seems  
that your the only other person i know thats alive. And you  
look good too."  
  
Trunks blushes a bit rubbing the back of his head. "  
Well. I wouldnt say that." Trunks coughs " Anyway. Who are  
you?"  
  
The man looks at trunks and brushes himself off. " Well.  
My name is Ricon. Like i said, Im from a nearby town that was  
attacked and i came here." His stomach growles. " Hehe Umm.  
By any chance do you happen to know where i could eat? Im  
starving."  
  
Trunks smile " Ya. you can live with me and my mom at  
Capsl corp."  
  
" Wha.. Ca.. Ca.. Capsl Corp? The leader of making Dino  
Caps?"  
  
" Ya. Whats wrong?"  
  
" I.. I.. YOur mom is in trouble."  
  
" WHAT! What do you mean?"  
  
"Umm. When my city was attacked i over heard something  
the andriods were talking about. Something about ` In one day  
we can destroy 5 citys. In 2 weeks we will have everyone dead  
here. but one thing bothers me. That boy. Named Trunks.  
Where does he live?` Then someone other then me was alive and  
spoke up. ` Trunks Lives at Capsl Corp.` then the male said. `  
Ha. good. now we know where he is. we will attack it in 1  
week. Thanks for your help.` Then he killed the guy and they  
both took off."  
  
Trunks falls to his knees. " Ah.. No..." Trunks looks  
up at the man. " How long ago did they find out?"  
  
The man thinks. " Umm. It was about 4 days ago."  
  
" Ah! That means theres only 3 days left. I have to get  
home."  
  
Trunks takes off flying for home fast and trys to get his  
mother out but she refuses. trunks only option now is to  
destroy them before they find his home.  
  
" Dame those androids. They wont get away with this. I  
will kill them!"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Well. thanks for reading again.  
  
trunks: Man. I thought you were going to make me gay  
there for a minute there.  
  
No man. i would never do such a thing. ( Snicker)  
  
Trunks: I saw that! your not makeing me gay.  
  
And why not? Some girls out there like it. Am i right?  
  
Trunks: Why me?  
  
Cause your cute. Handsome. Brave and fun to write about.  
  
Trunks: Thats not what i ment.  
  
Alright. please review this fic now so i may know if i  
should keep it going and maybe you can give me ideas for the  
next one. Thanks again.  
  
Trunks: Ya thanks for reading and im not GAY!. 


End file.
